Professor Layton Fanfiction
by Hikari R
Summary: Hikari R. lists her favourite Professor Layton characters and (tries to) act as if she was actually in their games!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Wow. Finishing this took much longer than I expected. Um... enjoy? (I can't think of anything else to say. I'm so sorry...)

I'm currently thinking of a better title for this fanfiction... Any ideas?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All of them belong to Level5.

* * *

**List your favourite video game characters and act as if you were actually in their games!**

**1. Clive**

**2. Emmy**

**3. Flora**

**4. Luke**

**5. Lucy**

**6. Alfendi**

**7. Claire**

**8. Professor Layton**

**9. Descole**

**10. Anton**

* * *

**Answer these questions:**

**What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**

Clive: *kicks Hikari*

Hikari: OW! What was that fo-oh my gosh. *runs to bathroom*

Clive: ...?

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

Hikari: NGAAA! EMMY, GET OUT!

Emmy: O.O *slams door*

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

Hikari: Luke, you're getting married to some guy who tried to_ kill_ you _at least_ 3 times?!

**Number Five cooked you dinner?**

Hikari: Aw, you shouldn't have, Lucy!

Lucy: Aye, it's nawt :)

**Number Six is lying to you next on the beach?**

Hikari: Finally, a nice break fro-

Alfendi: While I'm at this wreched place, there are criminals running around London on the loose...

Hikari: Yeah... Bringing Alfendi was a _bad_ idea.

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Hikari: C-Claire...? Why didn't you tell me?!

Claire: I'll miss you, and our... unwound future. ..._Goodbye._

Hikari: *sobs along with Professor Layton*

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

He must have had stress by not being able to solve this hard puzzle.

**Number Nine made fun of all your friends?**

Descole: None of your friends can build amazing machines like mine!

Hikari: *points at Clive*

Descole: Wha...

**Number Ten ignored you all the time?**

Hikari: Anton, did you-

Anton: NO.

Hikari: ...You didn't love Sofia? O.O

Anton: ...

**Two serial killers are hunting you down! Quick! What will Number One do?**

Clive: *shoots killers away with coin machine gun*

Hikari: X3

**You're on vacation with Number Two, and you manage to break your leg. What does Two do?**

Hikari: EMMY! PLEASE DRIVE A LITTLE SAFER! AAAAAHH!

**It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**

Flora: I baked you a cake!

Hikari: Y-you shouldn't have... Thank you... (_She _really_ shouldn't have._)

Flora: Aren't you going to eat it?

Hikari: ...

**You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that is on fire! What does Four do?**

Luke: I'll save you! *puts himself in extreme danger most people won't face in their entire lives*

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarassed. What will Five do?**

Lucy: Come on now, you can't hide it forever!

Hikari: Ahem... Th-the true culprit of this crime...is YOU!

Lucy: Give over! That were amazing!

Hikari: Don't make me do it again, please... *blushes*

**You're about to marry Number 10! What is One's reaction?**

Clive: ...

Hikari: ...

Clive: You are _what_?

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Claire: I'm back!

Hikari: *cries tears of joy*

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

I _highly_ doubt that Jean Descole would support _anyone_.

**You can't stop laughing! What will 10 do?**

Anton: That's it! We are _not_ getting married!

Hikari: (_YESH! My plan worked!_)

**Number One is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Must I _really_ explain why?

**Number Two tell you his/her deeply hidden love for Nine?**

Emmy likes DESCOLE?!

**You're dating Three, and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?**

1) Flora's parents aren't in this world.

2) I'm not dating Flora. Ever. If I was a guy, maybe I'd date her.

**Would Five and Six ever kiss?**

Hikari: In many Lucifendi shippers' fanfictions, yes. In real life, hopefully!

Lucy & Placid Prof: O.O

Potty Prof: Shut up before I cut your tongue!

**Number Six appears to be a player, breaking many hearts...**

Hikari: If you break Lucy's heart, you're facing me! :(

Potty Prof: Really, now?

Hikari: Erm...

**Eight thinks that he/she'll never get a girl/boy friend. What do you tell him/her?**

Layton: Claire... *sobs*

Hikari: Um... There's Emmy?

Layton: I thought she has very deep feelings for Descole?

Hikari: Oh yeah...

**Nine is too shy to face you, and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**

Hikari: Um... Professor, I think Emmy is available now.

Emmy: Hm... The professor and I...? I never thought about that.

Hikari: Really now?

**You spot Ten kissing One. How do you react?**

P-peoples! I have a big announcement! These guys are gay _and_ European!** T^T (How dare you, Clive...)

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

...They must be having a puzzle battle! :D

**Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

Hikari: Clive Dove and Alfendi Layton?! O.o

Clive & Alfendi: *awkwardly looks at each other*

Hikari: Just... No.

**Would 2 trust 5?**

Emmy: If _anyone_ can tame Alfendi, they are _definitely_ trustable.

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

Luke: *pokes*

Professor Layton: Luke, a true gentleman does not annoy someone.

Luke: (_Fudge..._) Yes, Professor.

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

Flora: We need this, and this, and this! Oh, let's not forget this!

Alfendi: This is a total _disaster_.

**If 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

Hikari: Claire and Descole would be perfect for the job of breaking Professor Layton's heart... (Why Descole? You'll see in PL6.)

Professor Layton: ?

**If 8 gives 5 a haircut, is that okay?**

Hikari: Layton giving Lucy a hair cut? ...Isn't Lucy's hair short enough?

**If 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like, will 6 be happy?**

Alfendi: Are you finished yet?

Descole: Yes...

Alfendi: ...Are those blueprints?

Descole: What did you expect me to draw?

**If 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

Emmy: "Dear ・・・・・・・..."

~At Descole's... Wherever He Lives~

PC: _You have mail!_

Descole: ...What in the world? O.o

**If 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

Potty Prof: I have more important things to do besides going to a birthday party.

**If 7 won the lottery?**

Claire would do something profitable with the money unlike B*ll H*wks.

**If 8 had quite a big secret?**

Professor Layton: Why... That is none of your business!

**If 9 became a singer?**

Descole becoming a singer? ...Definitely not in JP ver. (Does US/UK Descole's VA sing?)

**If 10 got a daughter?**

*points at Katia* Anton has a granddaughter.

* * *

A/N

I've actually skipped questions that I found in other fanfiction authors' profiles because I just couldn't answer them. The unanswered questions just didn't fit very well, or I didn't understand the question that well. If you would like to do this fanfic (your version), the template is on the next chapter. Have fun!

**I also don't own the phrase "This man is gay and European!". This phrase belongs to Legally Blonde's "Is He Gay or European".

(As of 1/26) I'm currently working on my Ace Attorney ver. which should be finished in about a couple days!


	2. Template

**List your favourite video game characters and act as if you were actually in their games!**

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

**Answer these questions:**

**What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

**Number Five cooked you dinner?**

**Number Six is lying to you next on the beach?**

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

**Number Nine made fun of all your friends?**

**Number Ten ignored you all the time?**

**Two serial killers are hunting you down! Quick! What will Number One do?**

**You're on vacation with Number Two, and you manage to break your leg. What does Two do?**

**It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**

**You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that is on fire! What does Four do?**

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarassed. What will Five do?**

**You're about to marry Number 10! What is One's reaction?**

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

**You can't stop laughing! What will 10 do?**

**Number One is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

**Number Two tell you his/her deeply hidden love for Nine?**

**You're dating Three, and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?**

**Would Five and Six ever kiss?**

**Number Six appears to be a player, breaking many hearts...**

**You had a haircut, and Seven can't stop staring at you.**

**Eight thinks that he/she'll never get a girl/boy friend. What do you tell him/her?**

**Nine is too shy to face Eight, and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**

**You spot Ten kissing One. How do you react?**

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

**Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

**Would 2 trust 5?**

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

**If 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

**If 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

**If 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

**If 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like, will 6 be happy?**

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

**What would happen if 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

**If 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

**If 5 and 6 did a workout together?**

**If 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

**If 7 won the lottery?**

**If 8 had quite a big secret?**

**If 9 became a singer?**

**If 10 got a daughter?**

**What would 1 think of 2?**

**What would 4 envy about 5?**

**What do 6 and 7 have in common?**

**What would make 7 angry at 8?**

**Where would 8 meet 9?**

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

**What would make 10 scared of 1?**


End file.
